


Uzushiogakure and its Uzukage

by SuperPervertInTraining



Category: Naruto
Genre: Civilians and Danzo are idiots, F/M, Inuzuka clan being half dog demon, M/M, Oneshot, Shikamaru's mother is a water demon, Tsubaki(Naruto) hates the civilians, Tsubaki(Naruto) kicked out of the village by civilian council, Uzumaki clan being kitsunes, and obviously shikamaru hinata shino kakashi and iruka go with her, and was trained by her mother Kushina(Karuma), but don't count on it, hinata/shino implied, kakashi/iruka implied, might add a second chapter if inspiration comes, so he's a half demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The civilians and most ninja of Konoha treat the young jinchuriki of the Kyuubi with hatred and disdain. In order to keep herself safe with the help of her mother Kushina also known as the kyuubi no Yoko, she wears the mask of an idiot and a henge to make her look like a boy. After the Chuunin exams and the sand-sound invasions she is unable to continue. Bad luck follows when Uchiha Sasuke leaves the village and the civilian council and Danzo blame her for the last Uchiha of Konoha leaving and banish her. So she and her small group of friends leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uzushiogakure and its Uzukage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I obviously have no ownership of the Naruto series. I only hold ownership of Yuri-chan and Tsuki-chan cause they're my original characters; and the little plot bunny which this fanfic came from.

Uzumaki Tsubaki glared at the civilians from the window if her old rundown apartment. She hated the place, there was no warm water, the stove didn’t work right, and the air conditioner was broken making it so it was too hot in summer and to cold during winter. “Stupid, disgusting humans.” She muttered.

 _ **“Don’t pay them any mind, my kit.”** _ Karuma said. _**“They aren’t worth our time, so we shouldn’t give them it.”** _

“I know.” Tsubaki said. “The inu hanyou and his inu companion wish for me to grace him with my presence. I believe he hopes to mate with me in the future.”

Karuma let out a growl. _**“That mutt will not!”** _

“I don’t want to either, he’s much too loud and on top of that he isn’t the brightest either.” Tsubaki said. “It is also only a thought, I don’t know for certain.”

 _ **"Well he better not or I’ll have to give the baka a piece of my mind.”** _ Karuma growled eyes narrowing as she imagined sinking her claws into the inu hanyou. Tsubaki giggled at the image, glad that Okaa-san was so protective of her. _**“If there is any male that** **has caught your fancy, tell me now so I may assess them.”** _

“The Mizu hanyou is cute and highly intelligent as well.”

 _ **“He is acceptable.”** _ Karuma said. _**“If only for his intelligence.”** _

“Good to know you approve of my choice in mate, Okaa-san.” Tsubaki said.

 _ **"Wait what!? You said nothing about wanting to take the boy as a mate! You stop ignoring your Okaa-san and explain now!"**_  Karuma whined, but Tsubaki ignored the Joo of the Kitsunes and the most powerful of the Bijuu and her mother.

 

* * *

 

 

Shikamaru lay in the grass of what he called his ‘secret cloud watching clearing.’ It was late and he usually wouldn’t be out here, however his mother was being particularly troublesome and he hadn’t the energy to deal with her. He sighed, _‘maybe I can have a little nap out here and then Okaa-san should be less troublesome.’_

 _‘What’s Shikamaru doing out here so late?’_ Tsubaki thought. _‘And sleeping?’_ She shrugged. _‘Must’ve dozed off while cloud watching.’_ Cautiously she made her way over to the boy. a normal pers _‘He looks so peaceful when he’s sleeping. He does look a bit cold though, which_ _is normal for a pers_ _on or hanyou would be…’_ She untied her jacket from around her waist and laid it atop his up body. _‘There that should keep him warm. Guess I should take him home to.’_ Careful not to wake him, she gently picked him up bridal style and took off toward the Nara home. With a quick hand seal she created a clone who opened the window which she quickly leaped into, her clone disappeared with a poof of smoke. She smiled as she laid him on his bed before leaping back out the window.

 

* * *

 

 

When Tsubaki entered the classroom her henge and mask in place, she pretended not to notice how Kiba-san stared at her, practically drooling really. She also pretended not to notice how Shikamaru-kun looked at her twice as long as he usually did when she entered the class room or how he kept glancing at her. No she pretended that everything was the same as always, insulting Sasuke-san and thus getting hit by the irritating boys even more irritating fangirls. She almost, _almost_ felt sorry for the guy.

 

* * *

 

 

_***Time Skip: Final Chuunin Exams*** _

_***Sand-Sound invasion*** _

 

Tsubaki dropped the henge and masked completely, as she took on the two much more experienced ninja. But experience and power where two entirely different things and she certainly had more power, Karuma-chan certainly made sure of that plus there weren’t mean ninja that could take on a yokai especially an enraged alpha yokai that was protecting it’s mate, and live to tell the tale. Which needless to say the two sound nin did not last long.

Shikamaru was diffidently not expecting to have a yokai come save him from the two sound nin, so when the obviously angered kitsune yokai jumped in front of him and quiet viciously mauled the sound nin it surprised him.

“Please don’t be scared of me.” Tsubaki said.

Shikamaru stood up from where he’d been pushed against a wall. “I’m not.”

“You’re lying.” Tsubaki said. “I can smell your fear.” “My home’s being invaded by its ally and some unknown village.” Shikamaru said. “Why shouldn’t I be?”

“True, but it is my home as well, even if I dislike most of the humans.” Tsubaki said.

“Why?”

“If you were beaten within an inch of your life by those terrible humans, you’d hate them to.” Tsubaki said. “And it is why I refused to lift a finger to help them. No I’ll only help those who are precious to me.” She turned to look at him, cerulean blue eyes seared into his own.

“Naruto?” Shikamaru said.

“That is the name of my mask, yes.” Tsubaki said. “Now will you come with me to help or are you going to stay here?”

“What’s your actually name, first?” Shikamaru said.

“Tsubaki, Uzumaki-Namikaze Tsubaki.” Tsubaki said.

If Shikamaru was surprised he did a damn good job of hiding it. “That’s a beautiful name, why would you pretend to be someone else?”

“I will tell you later.” Tsubaki said. “Now are you going to come with me or not?” S

hikamaru nodded and Tsubaki held out her hand for him to take. “I hope your fast, Nara.”

 

* * *

 

 

Honestly he didn’t know how he’s managed to get away from the invasion with no more than a cut or two. Tsubaki he could understand, she was a yokai and a jinchuriki so it was only natural that she’d heal fast and so she only suffered from minor chakra exhaustion. “Will you tell me now, why’d you pretended to be a different person. I can understand when you- we were still in the academy, but when did you continue after we graduated?”

“Civilians aren’t the only ones I have to worry about. There are plenty of ninja that see me as some evil beast.” Tsubaki said. “I wasn’t going to risk my life by removing my mask and stop wearing my henge. Besides being seen as a boy was easier, a lot easier.”

“What about the Kyuubi?” Shikamaru said.

“What about her?” Tsubaki said.

“How do you view her?” Shikamaru said.

“She’s my Okaa-san and I love her very much.” Tsubaki said.

 

* * *

 

 

“Shika-kun?” Tsubaki said hesitantly from the line of trees, tears forming in her eyes.

Shikamaru was quick to get up and over to her. “What’s wrong?”

“Danzo and the stupid, stupid moronic civilian council.” Tsubaki said.

“What did they do?” Shikamaru said hugging the girl.

“They’re blaming me for Uchiha leaving the village. They say to be gone and out of Fire Country by tomorrow morning.” She said clenching Shikamaru’s shirt in her fists. “I don’t want to leave you or Hinata-chan or…”

She didn’t finish though, as Shikamaru kissed her lips gently. “I’ll come with you and I’m sure Hinata, Shino, Kakashi, and Iruka will come to.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tsubaki smiled as she looked out over Uzushiogakure, rebuilt from ruble the village was thriving once more. Her smile got brighter as two little girls came running into her office as Uzukage. One with bright yellow blonde hair and dark eyes filled with intelligence and the other with short somewhat spike hair and pupil less lavender eyes.

“Okaa-san!”

“Oba-chan!” The two girls yelled as they jumped up on Tsubaki’s lap.

“They missed you.” Shikamaru and Hinata said smiling as they entered the office at a more relaxed pace.

“Well I had to go see the Mizukage for a possible alliance.” Tsubaki said.

“We know that.” Hinata said. “But Yuri-chan and Tsuki-chan pouted the entire time you were gone.”

Yuri and Tsuki blushed, looking down at their feet. “Sweet peas can you two get off me, please.” The two girls slide off her lap, but still clung to her pant legs. Tsubaki still managed to her way over to Shikamaru and hugged him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

Hinata hurried the girls out of the room, saying she was going to take them to get ice cream.

“I’m glad your back.” Shikamaru said. “Me too and for once I’m glad for the stupidity of the Konoha civilian council.” Shikamaru didn’t say anything as he kissed her again, deepening it and drawing out a moan from Tsubaki, his beautiful wife.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone sees a mistake, please tell me and I'll fix it right a way.


End file.
